The beginning, but definetly not the end
by bubbling joy
Summary: Bella wakes up to her wedding day, nightmeres always in mind. What happens when those nightmeres almost come true? wow, I suck at summaries! Rated T for future scary chapters
1. the first mere

I woke up feeling shaken

I woke up feeling shaken. I looked around for the cold touch of the arms that usually surrounded me, but Edward was not here.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Belllllllaaaaaaaa!!"

Oh yeah. Today was my wedding day August 13. Alice insisted on Edward not being allowed to see me until the wedding. Stupid rules.

"Wake up Bella!" Alice said, "You have all the beauty sleep you need, plus more!"

"Ugh" I said

"Come on! Let me d your hair. And don't give me crap about wanting to do it yourself! Let me have some vicarious fun here."

"Fine." I said, "just let me get breakfast first.!"

"Fine!" she said

I ate and got dressed quickly. Alice did my hair and Charlie drove me to the church in a rented limo.

We got to the church and Charlie opened the doors. Edward wasn't there. In his place was a devil. With flaming red hair. The same color as Victoria's. His eyes were a deep burgundy, with a black ring on the outside. He smiled a pointed grin. My eyes widened in surprise.

Then, I woke up in a sweat.


	2. the real thing

Then, I woke up in a sweat

_Then, I woke up in a sweat._

Although last nights dream still ran through my mind, I was unprepared to find that Edwards arms were not around me. I was not surprised, however, that Alice was sitting on the edge of my bed. But what I wasn't prepared for was the blank look in her eyes, an obvious sign that she was having a vision of the future.

"Alice" I tried

"Alice"

"Alice!" I practically shouted.

She turned to me with a strange fire in her eyes. Then, a slightly more relaxed look quickly covered her face.

"Oh!" she said, "you startled me!"

"I wish" I mumbled.

She smiled.

"So," I said, "what was your vision about?"

A small frown tugged at her face.

"I'm not going to back out of the wedding you know" I guessed

"Oh I know," she said, "So! Let's get started! We need hair products! And shoes! And jewelry! And—"

My stomach growled.

"Oh. You probably want breakfast first." She finished with a resigned sigh.

"But! Edward made you breakfast!" she yelled excitedly," Lets get going! Come on!" she ushered me down the stairs.

After throwing on some sweats, I walked down the steps slowly, then faster realizing that Alice would probably yell at me if I walked to slow. But, I tripped, and landed at the bottom with a loud thunk.

"Ow." I said.

I looked up. Alice had a slightly amused expression on her face, the suddenly froze looking straight ahead at nothing. She broke out of her trance quickly though, and shook her head. She looked down at me with a slightly worried expression, from my fall, or from her vision, I couldn't tell.

"Well?" she asked, "Are you going to eat or what?"

I stood up slowly, making sure I didn't break any bones. I wouldn't walk down the aisle with a broken leg. Oh, walking down the aisle. At _my _wedding. Wedding. Today.

"Oh" I mumbled

"What?" Alice asked.

"nothing." I said

"Ok. Eat!" she yelled.

I turned around and faced the kitchen. Edward had overdone every thing. There were waffles with sugar and syrup, orange juice, melon, three pieces of toast, all stacked up, and a note reading, in Edwards elegant script,

_Be Safe. I'll see you at noon. Don't break anything. I don't want the wedding to be in the hospital. I love you._

_Edward_

I decided to have just one waffle, and chugged the orange juice, which was probably not a smart thing to do. And, like always, I couldn't stand to see the rest go to waste; so I wrapped the rest up and put the rest neatly in the fridge. Then, with Alice watching me impatiently, I went up stairs to my room, and jumped a little at the sight of two more vampires standing in my room.

" Good morning Bella" Esme said.

"Hey Bella." Rosalie said.

" Oh." I said stupidly, "um. What are you doing here?"

"Alice doesn't get all the fun" Esme said.

"Oh. Ok" I said

They all did my hair and make-up And said tat I would put my dress on when we got there. They seemed rushed, and I snuck a glance at the clock. 10:30 it read. I was supposed to arrive at 11:00, and although it would take Charlie an hour to get to the church, which was in Seattle, with the Cullen's maniac driving, we could be there in twenty minutes. They led me to the car, Alice carrying a huge bag, probably with extra hair/beauty products and jewelry. Rosalie carried the dress, which was in a big plastic bag. And Esme carried me, not trusting me to not fall and mess up my hair or something. I realized that it was Alice's yellow Porsche; she smiled when she saw it.

"In you go, sweetie" Esme said as she plopped me, somehow gracefully, into the backseat of the car.

"Thanks" I said

She smiled as she went around to the passenger seat of the car., and got in. We arrived at exactly eleven o'clock, and Esme ushered me to the changing area, while Alice went off to go make sure everything was perfect, then probably to go to complain to someone about the flowers being to small.

Esme helped me into my dress, and zipped it up gracefully, something I most likely would have stumbled with. She led me to a full-length mirror, and I swear, I had never felt so beautiful in my life. She smiled at my reaction, and hair-sprayed my hair, making sure it would stay up, the added glitter to it, as a final touch.

Esme led me out to where Charlie was, and complimented me. But I could hardly hear him. I felt my knees start to shake. I realized that in just a little bit I would be getting married. I almost thought about backing out, but saw Edwards crumpled face in my head, I couldn't back out now. What was wrong with me? If I backed out, so many would be hurt. Especially Edward. I took a deep breath, and smiled as Charlie led me to the double doors; the flower girls had already walked out. Alice, my maid of honor had already walked out, now, it was my turn. I looked over at Charlie, and smiled. Then prepared my self for what lay ahead


End file.
